The present application relates to a non-destructive inspection method, and more particularly to an automated process to objectively evaluate a test scan.
Ultrasonic Test (UT) scans are performed on various aerospace components such as composite tail rotor spars of a rotary-wing aircraft. When the UT scan is complete, a color-coded map is displayed and an inspector visually reviews the UT scan. The inspector subjectively decides the periphery of each defect based on comparison with a standard to determine whether predefined acceptance criteria have been achieved. The decision based on the predefined acceptance criteria results in a pass/fail indication.
The procedure may be time consuming and somewhat arbitrary as the result is at least partially subjective and dependant upon the inspector. Moreover, the variability may compromise the establishment of process improvement and quality trend data over the multitude of inspectors and the associated subjectivity.